


And If I Want To

by error_cascade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Natasha Romanov, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Femdom, Genderplay, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Kink, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, bringing back those 2012 tags with a vengeance, everyone's poly because Avengers, picking and choosing which fanfic cliches are still fun, sort of soft core erotica, top wanda maximoff, use of superpowers for sexual purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_cascade/pseuds/error_cascade
Summary: “Wanda,” Steve begins, “I have something…unusual to tell you. This isn’t exactly, normal in America, but it’s important to us and –”“Steve, is this about the sex?”Somehow, despite lacking access to a drink, Steve genuinely splutters. “You, you know about that?”Wanda leans closer, swirling red around her fingertips. “I’m a witch. I know many things.”





	And If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MaximoffFicExchange2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Inexperienced and nervous, but curious, Wanda decides to explore the world of kinks with the other Avengers.
> 
> Pretty much what it says on the tin. It may be worth noting that: 
> 
> 1) I do not usually write smut.  
> 2) I am open to (and inviting) nuanced feedback/criticism provided said reviewer is reasonable.  
> 3) This work is 93% MCU based, but some elements of Wanda's dialogue and characterization are more akin to the 616 verse (and although I didn't make a particularly commendable effort to include 616 Wanda's heritage, I tried to avoid writing her as a white gentile). Zero knowledge of comics is required to read this fic.  
> 4) Terms of the kink/evening were negotiated beforehand, offscreen.

The kitchen was suspiciously empty. Wanda knew before she entered that only one person remained. She felt the empty air, vibrating with energy, with potential. Sometimes it made her sick – literally sick, with migraines and nausea – to have all this knowing crammed into her head. No, it wouldn’t do to focus on that. She pushed it all aside, watching Steve frying eggs in his ridiculous Iron Man apron. 

(She could feel apprehension leeching off of him – nerves and oh – just the tiniest hint of sex. No, focus.) 

Steve muttered a hello and proceeded to stare at the burner with the intensity usually reserved for difficult crossword puzzles or divine revelations. Wanda sits at the table, waiting. (Isn’t she always waiting for the world to catch up to her perceptions? Between Pietr – and her powers, the world is unbearably slow.) Steve lumbers over, gifting her a plate of eggs and a few moments of awkward silence. They eat in silence, as they have many times before (before he told her about his own grief, or the goodness in Tony, Nat’s taste in coffee, or the year it took for him to stop calling Pepper ma’am, or Erksine, the unsung hero with the same blood as her father). 

“Wanda,” Steve begins, “I have something…unusual to tell you. This isn’t exactly, normal in America, but it’s important to us and –”

“Steve, is this about the sex?” 

Somehow, despite lacking access to a drink, Steve genuinely splutters. “You, you know about that?”  
Wanda leans closer, swirling red around her fingertips. “I’m a witch. I know many things.” (As she sat alone in her room, alone in the lap of luxury, she felt waves of safety and pleasure and excitement throughout the Compound. It wasn’t hard to guess.) 

“Did we make you uncomfortable? Shit, we should’ve been more discrete.” Steve leaned into his hands, covering his eyes. “Fuck.” 

“Language. You know, I have heard of sex before.” Wanda widened her eyes, “perhaps, just perhaps, I have even had sex before. I know that must shock you, considering sex was invented in the sixties, but -” 

Steve went another shade of red. “Look, all I need to say is that everyone in the Compound is in a relationship, in one way or another. And some of us are couples, some of us aren’t, and we all,” Steve paused for a moment, gathering strength from some distant heavens, “have sex with each other. In different ways. Strange ways. But you don’t have to participate. That’s not what I’m saying. At all.” 

For just a moment, Wanda felt focused. The world wasn’t pressing in or lagging behind and there was a tiny, tiny tingling down there. Only for it to all come crashing down. Once again, Wanda was too powerful to have a normal life, too childish to live in the Avenger’s world. 

“What if I want to?”

“Are you sure?” 

Wanda nodded, disguising her frustration. 

“In that case. Wanda, what do you want out of it?” 

Wanda was honest in that weight-lightening sort of way. “Focus. Control.” She hesitated, for just a second, “comfort.” 

***

_Natasha…she’s into everything. We were worried…not because it’s bad, but we didn’t want her doing things she didn’t like. Trying to please us. We talked it out.  
And? _

_Nat is just…like that. Amphibious. She likes it when people cuddle afterwards. But mostly she just wants to make people happy._

***  


Wanda stood in front of a full body mirror, completely naked. It was…so very freeing. She carefully pinned up her hair, transforming the long wavy curls into something just short of boyish. Wanda slowly slid on lacy underwear and watched her legs in the mirror. It’s always strange to see yourself, but oh so pleasant when you like the image in the mirror. Her legs were soft and plump and strong, speckled in soft, dark hairs.  


Her mind wandered towards the idea of Natasha’s legs, entwined in hers. Nat’s legs would be pale and smooth and deceptively gentle. Wanda would trail clumsy kisses up Nat’s legs, working towards her inner thighs. It would be tender and unreal until the moment when they both broke out into giggles or started to moan or squirm –  
The stranger, confident version of Wanda in the mirror; she was flushed.  


Wanda glanced at the clock and shrugged her suit on with significantly less lingering. It was only when she tightened the tie around the throat that she wondered what the hell she was trying to pull off.  


***  


Nat knocked on the door, a lilting little rap. Oh shit. Wanda was actually attracted to _the sound of a woman knocking on her door_. This evening was going to kill her. She tugged pointlessly on her cufflinks and opened the door.  
Nothing was getting easier. Nat was leaning on the door frame in a deceptively modest black cocktail dress, like the portrait of every cheesy European film Wanda saw growing up. (And also just like Nat. The hidden raw power in her arms and the way she works up sheen of sweat in combat training.)  


Nat looked her straight in the eye. “Hello handsome. Do you have any plans for this evening?”  


Wanda stared ahead, focusing firmly on keeping her jaw shut, even as she watched Nat’s chest rising and falling with her breaths like she held the universe’s secrets within. Who’s to say she didn’t?  


Wanda shuddered. “Darling, I want to show you a nice time.” Possessed by some previously undiscovered confidence, Wanda strode over to her and put her hand on her face. The proximity was killing her. She looked at every inch of Nat’s face. There were small creases from a life lived, from every kind of facial expression. Red lipstick. _I want to smear that lipstick_.  


She leant in for a kiss, hesitancy be damned. This was still awkward, but somehow it was okay. She pushed against Nat’s lips, eager just to feel her. Nat pushed in, using her tongue in ways that frankly, should be illegal. Wanda grabbed Nat by the arms and dragged her to the bed. She pushed her down, only breaking the kiss for a second. Except –  


“I want to take your dress off.” Wanda wanted to explore every inch of Nat.  


Nat whispered into her ear, “I would be delighted, darling.”  


Wanda closed her eyes, letting herself feel Nat. She saw power and violence and a woman who was willingly lying on her back for her. She wanted the widow to beg for her. She opened her eyes.  


“Stay right where you are.”  


Nat nodded. Plain and simple. Wanda reached twirled her finger, using her scarlet to slide Nat’s dress down below her chest. With her left hand, she ran her finger over Nat’s nipples, pulling the dress down to her ankles.  


“Spread your legs.”  


Nat spread herself as wide as she could, her muscled legs restricted by the dress. Wanda kissed her intensely, moving from her lips to trail kisses down her neck. She sucked a bruise onto Nat’s neck, thinking of how her Avengers uniform wouldn’t quite cover it. She broke the kiss and started to run her fingers through Nat’s hair, tugging slightly.  


“Do you want to see what else I can do with my fingers?”  


Nat smirked. “I’m sure it will be as extraordinary as you.”  


(No one told her Nat was _cheesy_ during sex.)  


“Yellow. Natasha. I haven’t, exactly, done this before. Please, just tell me if you need something else, or I’m doing it weird, okay?”  


“Okay.” Nat smiled this time, half-blissed out and Wanda felt something inside of her fill up.  


With one hand, Wanda grabbed Nat’s ass, clutching on for her life. With the other, she started gently rubbing Nat’s clit.  


“You’re so beautiful, laid out like this. So desperate.”  


“I know.”  


Wanda pushed a finger into Nat, still half in shock.  


“You’re a goddess and you’re letting me inside of you. Every inch of you is divine. And it’s all mine.” Nat shuddered. “When you finish, I’m going to lick you dry.”  


***  


Nat trailed a finger across Wanda’s chest. “Would you like me to return the favour?”  


Wanda laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> in all honesty, I feel like I conveyed too much of the inexperienced emotional state, not nearly enough sex. but alas, the prompt is filled. 
> 
> (If it is of interest, I would consider writing a sequel. Including with other pairings.)


End file.
